Johnny Hatcher
Jonathon 'Johnny' Hatcher (ジョニー ハッチャー Jonī Hatchā) is a supporting character in the Billy Hatcher franchise. He is the son of Francis and Susanne Hatcher, the husband of Jenny Hatcher and the father of Billy and Tommy Hatcher. ''Appearance and personality Johnny is a young man close to his early thirties with black hair, dark blue eyes and a small beard. He has a muscular build due to him working on the farm with his father. His main attire consists mainly of an iguana green t-shirt, grey shorts and a pair of maroon red sneakers. His wedding attire was a grey tuxedo with matching pants, a white undershirt and a bright red bowtie. Johnny, though rough around the edges, is a loving individual especially towards his wife and sons. His love for his family goes to the point where he'll fight their battles for them. One occasion was when Jenny was kidnapped by Dark Raven and when the crow king called his son a 'weak pathetic insect' (feeble spineless worm in the Japanese version) Johnny lost his temper and confronted Raven himself, even though the latter was much more powerful than him. Johnny is also much more accepting to the fact that Billy was growing up, but can show his strict side from time to time, especially when he thinks it's for the good of the family and all of the friends he made. History Early life Johnny was born to Susanne and Francis Hatcher in Denver, Colorado. When he was ten, Johnny accompanied his father to the hospital after his mother collapsed gasping for air at a souvenir shop at Niagara falls. Four years later, Johnny comforted Susanne after she was having another hard time breathing. After she passed on, it left the young teenager scarred emotionally for life and leaving him motherless. Starting a family When Johnny was nineteen, he met and frequently dated a young woman named Jenny and was madly in love with her, to the point where they spent the night at each other's houses. One day, Johnny and his father Francis were shocked to learn that Jenny was pregnant with their child, which lead to an excited Johnny suggesting that they'd have a 'shotgun wedding.' Nine months later while helping his wife and father around the house, Johnny heard a scream and noticed that Jenny went into labor. A full half an hour later, he helped Jenny deliver their son William 'Billy' Hatcher into their lives. Johnny became a devoted and loving father and promised to always protect Billy no matter what. Appearing in Morning land Johnny, along with his wife and the other families, made his first appearance in Billy Hatcher 2: the dark empire where he becomes concerned when Billy tried to explain where he was at, but couldn't. He tagged along with Jenny in following his son and was fascinated by the beauty of the realm of Morning land. After Jenny exposed the group of parents and after she failed to persuade Billy to go home, Johnny sided with his son, saying that Billy was growing up and should be allowed to make his own choices. He was last seen when Billy defeated Dark Raven and when Menie-Funie said the human children can return to Morning land. Television series Johnny appeared in the cartoon series where it was revealed that, when he was Billy's age, he was a hero of Morning land and had known Max Poacher since they were children, explaining their friendship. Relationships The Hatchers Johnny is close to his wife and sons as well as his father and his ancestors. When he interacted with his grandfather Eric, he seemed to be excited to the point where he acted like a child. When he saw his mother Susanne in the land of the dead, he became tearfully happy, crying tears of joy as he hugged his mother for the first time in years. Max Poacher Johnny's best friend since childhood, Max has supported him through thick and thin. There are times when the two have disagreed and almost got into fisticuffs, but forgive each other shortly afterwards (under their respective wives' orders.) Jenny Hatcher Johnny loves Jenny with every ounce of his being and would do anything to make her happy. Jenny returns her love as they both have a family to raise, even if they don't agree on how they should parent their children (respectively, Johnny can be strict whilst Jenny is overprotective.) Dark Raven Dark Raven's relationship with Johnny is similar to his relationship with the latter's son. Johnny once confronted Raven after he insulted Billy personally, enraging him to the point where he grabbed the crow king by the collar, despite Raven being much more powerful than him. Trivia *It is possible that Jenny and Johnny met each other before their high school years as shown in several flashbacks when they were talking to each other as children at ten years of age. **If that is the case, his relationship with Jenny is the same as their son's relationship with Rolly. *As a child, Johnny had his son's chicken beak hairstyle. *When Johnny was a hero, he had a rooster suit similar in design as his son. *While he was in high school, Johnny used to play an acoustic guitar. Gallery Exhausted.png|Baby Johnny being held by his incredibly exhausted mother Susanne seconds after he was born Hero Johnny.png|Unbeknownst to Billy, his father Johnny was a hero of Morning land Child_Johnny.png|Johnny's normal attire in the human world Good_friends.png|After a timeflux, Johnny becomes friends with his future son, Billy Accidental_kiss.png|Johnny saves Jenny and accidentally kisses her in the process Johnny protecting Jenny.png|Johnny protecting Jenny from thugs while walking to school First meeting.png|Johnny (right) waving goodbye to Jenny (left) after the thug aftermath To_the_rescue.png|Johnny during his first adventures in Morning land Calming_her_down.png|Johnny calms Jenny down after seeing her cry for two minutes Guitar practice.png|Johnny used to play an acoustic guitar while in high school Cuddle.png|Johnny sleeping with his girlfriend Jenny months before her pregnancy Wedding.png|Johnny walking alongside his pregnant bride in a shotgun wedding Proud parents.png|Johnny and Jenny tearfully welcoming their new baby Billy into their lives Angry Johnny.png|An enraged Johnny confronting Dark Raven after Jenny was kidnapped Mother and son portrait.png|A portrait of baby Johnny and his mother Susanne, happy to be with each other Sadness.png|Believing that Billy died, Johnny cries over the news Walk together.png|After Billy defeated Dark Raven and Sen, Johnny takes Jenny on a private walk Quotes "Mama!" -Learning how to speak "Woo-hoo, that was awesome! By the way, the name's Johnny." -Introducing himself to Jenny "Hey Blondie, where am I?" -Meeting Billy in the future (Talks in a rapid voice) "So I often get taken out of class because the teacher is like "You need to take a special test!" I don't know what it might be, but all I know is that I'm a fourth grader in the seventh grade and a bunch of jocks want to beat the snot out of me for lunch money because they think I'm smarter than anyone else, but I don't think I'm smarter than anyone else. I just do the stupid homework! If everyone else 'just did the stupid homework,''' they would've gotten up a grade too! Any more of this stuff!?" -After drinking soda from Billy's house "We're... family?" -Billy, Jenny and Johnny finding out about their family connection "My mom's dying and honestly I feel helpless. I act confident Billy, but half of the time I'm terrified..." -Johnny's fear of his mother Susanne dying alone "She's right. I'd just go with it if I were you... and I am." -Present day Johnny telling his younger self to follow Jenny's 'advice' "...I swear Dad, I did not know about that." -Learning about Jenny's pregnancy "He's perfect..." -After Jenny gives birth to Billy "Huh, now this is otherworldly." -Arriving in Morning land "Jenny, do you think I don't want him to go? You have to understand that he's growing up. There's nothing we can do about that." -Explaining to Jenny why Billy has to help "Don't you say that about my son..!" -Angrily confronting Dark Raven "You took my son away from me you rat with wings!" -Furiously confronting Sen Category:Humans Category:Supporting characters Category:Males